


The things they like to enjoy together.

by Fitific



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship, jokerxakechi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The things they like to enjoy together.

After Ren and Akechi moved in together in a quiet house in the countryside there was not much they could do even when they visited the small town close by.

So they both gained new hobbies that they could do at home. Sometimes together but more often than not by themselves. 

Let's start with Akechi. Since Akechi was never too much of a party animal himself he had no friends even at a young age so he often had time alone to himself to enjoy things by himself. These hobbies of his often include reading a nice book with a gripping story. Or reading an encyclopedia to gain 100s of random facts that he could then share with Ren who would listen to him feeling proud of how smart his husband was. Akechi craved that, craved the attention of his spouse and simply being considered a smart individual. 

Often Akechi would feel the urge to act like a teacher and he designs a sort of lesson along with a presentation on his laptop that he can show to Ren when he is snuggled up in bed or on his armchair. Ren even bought him a pointer so he can turn the slides on the presentation by remote control and point using a laser beam. Although it is technically Akechi's Ren often borrows it to play with Morgana. 

Another thing Akechi likes to do in his spare time is go cycling around the open fields. Sometimes even Ren feels the urge to join him when he is not busy with work. They often race each other or go exploring different parts of town they never saw before. At home, Akechi often practices chess so he can find new ways of defeating Ren. Akechi recently also took interest in doing a milk puzzle, they are known for their difficulty and Akechi happily accepted the challenge.

As for Ren and his hobbies, he normally likes to practice cooking new things. For the most part, he enjoys cooking savory things as he is more of a savory persona however he has tried baking as well just as a special treat for Goro. Sometimes whenever Goro is in a good mood he enjoys teaching him how to cook as well. Akira does not have many hobbies since he mostly enjoys going out with friends for the most part however here in this new town they moved into Akira did not have his phantom thieve friends. So he mostly sat at home with Akechi on their sofa watching a movie together cozy with a blanket wrapped around them. 

Ren often takes interest in Akechi's hobbies. He has helped him out in completing puzzles and enjoy their romantic bike rides together. Even though sometimes he may look like he is bored when Akechi shows him one of his PowerPoint presentations he does genuinely listen to him and is astounded by how much Akechi learns and how good of a teacher he is. Maybe if Akechi had a better life previously he would have studied to become a teacher instead of working at home as a freelancer.

But sometimes when they have nothing else to do, they decide to take walks together, even in the rain. They are not sure who came up with the idea first, in fact, the idea of walking around everywhere in this town is exhausting and can get you easily lost. If there would be a chance of rain and a car passes by it will get them soaked, so it doesn't sound like the best plan, though they don't mind it as much as long as they are together.


End file.
